Digimon Altered Adventures
by Magusmon
Summary: What happens when another child is summoned to the Digital World when Taichi and the others are called?


Digimon Altered Adventures (a.k.a. Tag Along)  
  
Disclamer: "Digimon and all the characters in this series belongs to Toei Animation Co.,   
  
Fox Kids, Saban Entertainment, Bandai, and so on... and is used without consent. Please don't sue, I'm poor.  
  
thoughts  
  
*Narative Voice Over (NVO)*  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
by: Magusmon  
  
*I don't know why we were brought here.*  
  
*It's not like I was looking for trouble. Honest! I was just hanging out at summer camp, with my excange 'brother' Koushiro.*  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
*What do I mean excange 'brother'? Well, my name is... hard to pronounce in japanesse, so I'm called 'Kuro', I'm from America, and am living in Japan with my Foregin Exchange Family: the Izumis.*  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
*Unfortunatly, whatever cosmic force that's targeted me snagged a few other kids for the ride. I wish I knew them better... most of them are strangers.*  
  
"MIMI, WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
*And we're still missing one of the girls, a cute brunet in a pink cowgirl outfit named Mimi.*  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
*As for the little monsters... well, I've just met 'em.*  
  
"YO! MIMS', WHER ARE YA'?!"  
  
*The short kid with the red hair and laptop is Koushiro, my 'x-bro'. His 'partner' is a red bug-thing called Tentomon. The serous lookin' blonde's name is Yamato, his monster is a lizard with a fur coat, called Gabumon.*  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
*That little kid with the oversized hamster, They're Takaru and Patamon. The tall kid, the one that looks like he's gona' have a stroke, he's Jyou; and the seal is Gomamon.*  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU, MIMI?!"  
  
*Ya' see the red-head with tha' helmet-hat, she's Sora, the pink bird is Piyomon. And finaly our 'leader' Taichi, his partner is an orange t-rex named Agumon. I know Taichi and Sora, Taichi because he's a friend of Koushiro's and Sora because she's a friend of Taichi's... and she has a crush on Taichi, but he's a clue-less goggle head.*  
  
"ALL-LY, ALL-LY, OXEN FREE!"  
  
*Me? Why I'm the kid in the black trenchcoat, with a demon-guy for a 'partner' he's called Impmon.*  
  
"I give up!" says Jyou "What did we do to deserve this? I wish you'd never dragged me into this crazy safari!'  
  
"Jyou," I says "Stuff it. Mimi's out here, alone, and possably in danger. So quit complaning."  
  
"Yea, Jyou. It's not like we planded this and didn't tell you." agrees Taichi   
  
*We were all together at camp when it happened.. seven weird beams of light that shot from the sky. The beams smashed into tha ground and vaanished, but they left behind these weird electrical things. They kinda floated out of tha ground and into the hands of all of the kids (except me). Before I knew it beams of light shot out of the earth and engulfed everybody, but me. Well seeing this, I grabbed hold of Koushiro and held on for dear life as we... well we kinda faded out of the world. The next few seconds are rather unpleasent. We appeared in a jungle. This little 'Digimon' were happily screeching about how they'd waited their whole lives for us... don't ask, I have no idea, except for my partner. A little... well... imp comes to mind, dressed in red gloves, a red hankerchif tied around his neck, and a dark purple body suit with a yellow smilely face on it. He walks up ta me a said "Well, you're him are ya'? Here" and he throws another device-thing to me "Nice clothes." That how I meet mt partner, Impmon.*  
  
"HELP ME!"  
  
"Please, somebody, HELP!" cries Mimi, running up to us. "Get it away from me!"  
  
I look over and see a plant-thing with a flower on its head, struggle to keep up.  
  
"Easy there Mimi, your digimon just wants to smother you with love." states Taichi  
  
"I'm not talking about her... Look over there!"  
  
"What is that?" I ask my partner, as I point to a large, flying, red, angry looking bug  
  
"DUCK!" screams Sora  
  
"Kuwagamon. Adult Level. Insect Type." Impmon pants as the creature buzzes past  
  
"Um...guys? It's turning around!" I yell "RUN FOR IT!"  
  
We rush through the jungle, junping bushes, doging trees, and we make it out... on to a cliff.  
  
"Great."  
  
"A CLIFF?! What is this, a bad anime?"  
  
"ROAR!" the kuwagamon smashes out of the trees, landing onto the cliff, bareing its fangs and pincers  
  
I didn't know bugs can roar.  
  
"All right guys. Form ranks and... First Rank, ATTACK!" shouts Impmon  
  
"Baby Fire!" shouts Agumon, spiting forth a basket ball of fire  
  
"Night of Fire!" yells Impmon tossing six golf-ball sized fire balls  
  
"Petite Fire!" shouts Gabumon, spiting out a stream of blue flame  
  
"Magical Fire!" cries Piyomon, sending a swerling beam of green flame  
  
The flame attack strike the Kuwagamon, causeing it to cry out in pain as it falls onto its back.  
  
"Second Rank, Attack!" orders Impmon  
  
"Poison Ivy!" exclames Palmon, lashing out with here vine-like fingers  
  
"Air Shot!" Patamon burps, releasing a pressurized ball of air  
  
"Petite Thunder!" Tentomon exclames, releasing a bolt of electricty  
  
"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon cries, sending a stream of fish flying at the monster  
  
The attacks smash the overgrown cockroach even further into the rock. Suddenly three flying black gears plunge into the downed insect. A dark light engulfs the fallen foe, then disapears, leaving a bigger, meaner looking grey bug.  
  
"ROAR!"   
  
"Impmon, what just happened?"   
  
"He evolved into Ookuwamon, Perfection Level."  
  
"Perfection? What's that?"   
  
"It means, he now a hell ofa Lot Stronger than us."  
  
The newly formed Ookuwamon, stomps towards the group clamping his pincers menacingly.  
  
"Shit." I say fealing my stomach clench in fear "Anything you can do?"  
  
Ookuwamon angry. Little ones hurt him. Purple one responsable. Ookuwamon eat him first!  
  
The giant insect roars and leaps toward Impmon.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Suddenly, the small device started vibrating and beaping. A pillar of light shot from the sky engulfing Impmon.  
  
"Impmon evolve to... Ice Devimon!"  
  
The light vanished revilling a white devil, with long arms and large torn bat-like wings.  
  
"Ha!" laughed Ice Devimon flying up, leaving the viral bug to crash into the ground "You missed. Now it's MY turn."  
  
Reaching out with his right claw, "ZERO FREEZE!" the frozen fallen angel lobs a sphere of ice at the foe, causeing the insect's arms and legs to become covered in a thin but strong sheat of ice. Ookuwamon roars wildly, slowly cracking the ice with its thrashings.   
  
"Better end this quick. FROZEN CLAW!" Ice Devimon lashes out with his clawed hands, piercing Ookuwamon's neck. Ookuwamon shutters, then explodes into pixals as the strange gears leap from its body, flying off into the distance.  
  
Ice Devimon glows, and shrinks back into Impmon   
  
"Whoa. Thak takes alot outa' a 'mon." he says wozally.  
  
Unfortunatly the cliff, being old and worn and (now) cracked from all the weight forced on it, desides that it can no longer be and falls crumbles into rubble, taking the children and digimon with it.  
  
"WHOA! NO!"  
  
*OH NO! Is this the end of our heros? To find out read the next chapter of Digimon Altered Adventure!  
  
end chapter 1  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Auther's Note:  
  
Well how do yall like this? Please respond with constructive critcizem of praise, flames will be used to warm me on those cold nights.  
  
You're budy Magusmon 


End file.
